


A promise for more

by Taybay14



Series: Saving people, writing prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, don't really need to watch the episode but if you're afraid of a little spoiler don't read, mention of casifer and darkness, post episode: chitters, spoilers (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>35. “I’m very busy right now and you’re distracting me.”</p>
<p>This is a little prompt from my drabble post. I decided to take all my pent up energy and happiness from “Chitters” and let it shine on this one. (SPOILERS: Cas expelled Lucifer but the darkness is still an issue) Enjoy (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise for more

Castiel was slumped over the table at the bunker. A cup of tea was beside the stack of dusty old books in front of him. It was steaming an hour ago but now sits lukewarm and abandoned. 

He was pouring over an ancient book, written in enochian. It had fallen on him to read everything found in the language and he was getting tired. It was frustrating for him that his vessel seemed to be giving out. He wasn’t quite human but not an angel either. Lucifer had stolen that from him. 

Dean was across from him, tapping a pen against the table. Every few minutes Castiel gave him a dirty look but he didn’t seem to catch on. Finally, after reading the same sentence four times, Castiel looked up and sighed. “Dean. Please stop.”

“Stop what?”

“Tapping your damn pen. It’s annoying.”

“Sorry.” Dean held himself perfectly still and stared at the angel. He watched him for a few minutes, studying the way his hair curled around his ears. Memorizing the way his eyelashes kissed his cheeks. His thoughts drifted from the hunters they met last week. Two men, happy and free to be themselves. That sounded nice. He could see him and Cas settling down at some point. Dean would fix cars all day and Cas would read books and take care of bees. They could be happy. 

“Dean.” Castiel snapped and Dean jumped. He noticed immediately that his pen had been tapping again. Castiel breathed deeply. “I’m very busy right now and you’re distracting me.”

“Sorry.” Dean leaned forward. He didn’t sound sorry. Castiel gave him a very dirty look before returning his attention to his book. Dean gave him less than a minute before clearing his throat. The angel’s shoulders tensed but he didn’t look up. “You missed a lot while you were gone.”

“I apologize. I was dealing with some issues of my own.” The sarcasm bit Dean but he pushed on. 

“We met some new hunters last week.” Dean started doodling on his paper. He wasn’t sure if he could look at Castiel right now. “They were together.”

“Well, that’s fairly normal. Hunters pair up often.” Castiel didn’t look up but his tone was clear. He was quite annoyed. 

“No, they weren’t together like that. They were, together. Like. Together.” Dean picked at the corner of his page and bit his lip. “Like married.”

“Hunters get married, Dean.”

“They were men.” Dean blurted out. Castiel stilled, his eyelashes kissing his cheeks and staying there for a moment. Then he looked up and his blue eyes were drowning Dean in a million different emotions. 

“How did you feel about that?” Castiel asked cautiously. This was uncharted territory. Something he had sensed for a while with Dean. They had, after all, always shared a profound bond. 

“It sounded nice.” Dean smiled. “They were quitting the lifestyle. Settling down.”

“That’s something you want?” 

“The marriage? Or the quitting part?”

“Either.” Castiel whispered. “Both.”

“They both sound really good.” Dean leaned back in his chair. He felt like he was too close to Castiel right now. Like he couldn’t breathe. “I’m getting too old for this damn job. And it’d be nice to settle down. Be happy.”

“With a man?” Castiel didn’t mean to be so blunt but he was glad he was. Dean seemed to relax, as if the fact that Castiel understood was relieving. 

“With a man, yes.” Then he chuckled to himself. “Well, actually. With an angel.”

“What?” Castiel felt his entire body still. This wasn’t happening. It was a trick. Lucifer was still inside him and he was messing with his mind. 

“It’s crazy right?” Dean asked nervously. “I mean, when I found out about them, that’s immediately where my head went. I thought, yeah I could do that with Cas. That would be   
nice. I would like to do that with Cas.” 

“It’s not crazy.” Dean seemed startled by this. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Castiel closed the book he was reading and gave Dean a sad smile. “We can’t quit yet though, Dean.”

“I know.” 

“I wish we could. For you, I wish I could make this all just disappear.”

“Don’t go talking like that. You already tried, and you’re lucky I didn’t kill you for pulling a stunt like that.” This comment earned him a laugh from Castiel. The sound was pure   
and it was good. The bunker needed to hear more laughter. Dean leaned forward and he looked like he had a new purpose. “Can you make me a promise?”

“Anything.”

“When this is all over. The darkness and everything. We’ll quit. Together?”

“Even if another big bad monster pops up in her place?” Castiel was nervous to hear the answer.

“Even then. That’s someone else’s problem. The new generation of hunters need training too.” He gave Castiel a wink and the angel shivered. 

“You have yourself a deal then.” Castiel opened his book and turned to the correct page. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m even more determined to fix this. I’m very busy right now   
and you’re distracting me.”


End file.
